


Fragments in a Life

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles that depict moments in Caroline and Bonnie's romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments in a Life

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally seperate drabbles that I condensed into one fic because I liked the idea of marking the journey between these two with little snap-shots of their time together. The timeline extends from pre-series to post-series, though it's not more specific than that.

043\. Punctual/044. Piggybank

Bonnie checked her watch for the third time since arriving at Caroline’s house. “Caroline, would you hurry up?” Bonnie asked. “We’re going to be late.”

Caroline emerged from the bathroom, make-up applied and blonde hair styled. Her little black dress clung to her in all the right places and Bonnie looked down at her own ensemble and felt very under-dressed. She shook off the feeling, just happy to be going to her first real party with her very best friends, though Elena would have to meet them there since her parents were making her take Jeremy and Caroline wouldn’t be caught dead showing up to the party with someone’s little brother.

“So, are we ready?” Bonnie asked.

“One sec,” Caroline said, holding up a finger and rushing into her room. Bonnie followed her, wondering what Caroline was up to. Bonnie saw Caroline pick up the old pink piggybank that sat on her bureau and reach underneath to undo the cap.

“Don’t you have money in your purse?” Bonnie asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. “I don’t keep money in here, Bonnie.”

When she removed her hand, Bonnie could see something small and white. “Is that a cigarette?” Bonnie asked in a whisper, which was rather silly since Caroline’s mom was at work.

“Yep,” Caroline said, completely unaware of the shocked expression on Bonnie’s face. “Just in case this party is really dull.”

 

032\. Diary/040. Foolish

“Oh God,” Bonnie moaned into the toilet she was leaning over. She picked her head up long enough to see Elena trying to suppress her giggles.

Bonnie sighed and rested her head against the bowl. “Please don’t mention this night to anyone. Ever.” Elena nodded her agreement between bouts of laughter. “I mean it Elena,” Bonnie said. “Don’t even write about it in your diary.” Bonnie could hear Elena desperately trying to catch her breath as she bent toward the toilet once more.

Stupid mango margaritas. This was the last time she would let Caroline talk her into anything so foolish. Especially while she was naked and Caroline was doing all sorts of interesting things with her tongue that would’ve made Bonnie agree to just about anything.

 

042\. Study/022. Agony/020. Tomorrow

“Ugh, this is pointless!” Caroline threw her calculator across the room and it clattered against the wall.

“It’s not that bad Caroline,” Bonnie said, barely glancing up from her history textbook.

“Not that bad?” Caroline asked in horror. “It’s agony, Bonnie!”

Bonnie chuckled and looked up to see the pout forming on her friend’s face. Bonnie couldn’t help but notice how adorable Caroline looked and she found herself staring at Caroline’s bottom lip, feeling that familiar twinge low in her belly.

“Earth to Bonnie!” Caroline’s voice broke Bonnie out of her trance. “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing,” Bonnie said, shaking her head and turning her attention back to her book. “Just worried about the test tomorrow.” She skimmed over the page, trying to remember where she left off. “We should get back to studying,” Bonnie said, clearly forgetting why Caroline had gotten so upset in the first place.

“Uh-uh,” Caroline said, slamming her book shut. “I’m done. I mean, when exactly are we going to need to know this stuff anyway? Math. History. English…” Caroline cringed the moment the last word passed her lips.

“English, Care?” Bonnie asked voice full of amusement. “Were you planning to communicate in German? Or pig-Latin?”

“Ha, ha,” Caroline said. “Very funny, Bonnie.”

Bonnie smiled and placed a sheet of paper in her book to hold her place. “Okay,” she said, walking across the room to where Caroline sat perched in a chair. “Why don’t we take a little break?” She took the math book from Caroline’s hands and placed it on the desk behind her.

“Really?” Caroline asked, practically bouncing up and down.

“Sure.” Bonnie said, standing back a little and making a big show of stretching. “We could relax a little…” Bonnie pulled her t-shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor at her feet. “Wind down.”

Caroline’s eyes roamed over Bonnie’s half-dressed figure. “If you think we’re going to be doing anything relaxing without our clothes on, you clearly haven’t been paying attention these past few weeks.” Caroline’s voice was a bit harsher than she had intended and she blushed at the effect Bonnie had on her.

Bonnie popped open the button on her jeans. “Well, I suppose we could always choose fun over relaxation.” She let her lips curve into a smirk as she heard Caroline’s breath catch in her throat.

Caroline reached for Bonnie’s hand and pulled her over to stand between Caroline’s legs. “Now, you’re talking.” Caroline bent forward and licked Bonnie’s stomach.

 

005\. Melody

Caroline hummed a little tune as she watched Bonnie undress. She lost the melody sometime between Bonnie removing her shirt and her own hands finding Bonnie’s breasts.

 

006\. Rules

Caroline slinked back into the bedroom with something hidden behind her back. She jumped onto the bed and revealed the package of Oreo cookies she must have stolen from the kitchen.

“Don’t you have certain rules about eating this late at night?” Bonnie asked as Caroline ripped open the package.

Caroline nodded toward the clock on her bedside table. “It’s morning now.” She reached out and placed a cookie in Bonnie’s mouth. “Besides, those rules don’t apply to post-sex cravings.”

 

007\. Chocolate/030. Underneath

“This isn’t exactly what I pictured when you mentioned desert,” Bonnie said as a bit of chocolate syrup ran down her chin. She removed the stray bit of chocolate with her thumb and sucked it into her mouth.

Caroline laughed, flipped them over, and pinned Bonnie underneath her. Then she grabbed the bottle of sundae topping and squeezed some onto Bonnie’s stomach. “Are you complaining?” Caroline asked before beginning to slowly lick the chocolate from Bonnie’s skin.

“Nope,” Bonnie sighed as Caroline’s tongue dipped into her belly button.

 

029\. Lies/ 041. Words

“So we’re okay now?” Caroline asked, biting her bottom lip.

The gesture used to make Bonnie smile but now she felt a chill at the thought of Caroline’s fangs digging into the skin and damaging that perfect pink mouth. She was both terrified and excited by the possibility of what they might do to hers.

“Yeah, we’re okay,” Bonnie said, trying to keep her voice as casual as she could.

“Promise?” Caroline asked, surprising Bonnie with the hopefulness in her voice.

“Promise,” Bonnie said.

Right now, their promises were just words, lies to make them both feel better and ease the tension that threatened to suffocate them. Bonnie longed for the day when they would be more.

 

009\. Heartbeat

Bonnie laid her head against Caroline’s chest, a pleasant numbness spreading throughout her body.

“I told you being a vampire would have some perks,” Caroline said at the satisfied expression on Bonnie’s face. “More stamina, increased flexibility. Comes in handy in lots of different situations.”

Bonnie’s smile was lazy but genuine. “So it does.” And if she missed the sound of Caroline’s heartbeat echoing her own, Bonnie didn’t say.

 

015\. Audience/017. Fireworks

Bonnie ran her nails along Caroline’s back as Caroline’s tongue tangled with her own. Bonnie was somewhat aware of their lack of privacy as the tree bark dug into her back-side but she didn’t think much of it until Caroline broke their embrace with a low chuckle.

“What?” Bonnie asked breathlessly.

“I think we have an audience,” Caroline said, peaking around the tree at several boys who’d stopped putting together their camp-site when they noticed the girls. Bonnie blushed and tried to bury her head into Caroline’s neck but Caroline just smiled. “Enjoy the fireworks, boys!” she called, turning her attention back to Bonnie. Caroline’s tongue was back in Bonnie’s mouth before she could object and a chorus of whoops and cheers rang out from the on-lookers.

 

018\. Wishing/019. Happy Birthday to You

“Go on. Blow them out,” Bonnie said as Caroline just stared at the cake. “What’s the matter?”

“You know it doesn’t count, right?” Caroline asked. “I’m a vampire, Bonnie. As in, dead.” She made a show of feeling for her non-existent pulse. “I’m not going to have any more birthdays.”

Bonnie shook her head. “It still counts, Caroline. Just because you’re not going to age physically…it doesn’t mean today stops being your birthday.”

Caroline glared at Bonnie over the cake. “Fine but only because it’s chocolate.” She blew out the candles but unlike the years before, when she was still alive, she didn’t make a wish this time. Even if she was still naïve enough to believe wishes came true, Caroline already had everything she could want sitting right there in front of her.

 

038\. Wired/034. Conditional/039. Insanity

Bonnie was all wired up. She felt like every one of her nerve endings was on fire. It had been a week since she’d taken Caroline’s blood and she could still feel it working through her system. Bonnie knew she had no choice at the time. She’d been weakened by using her magic and she was injured. Caroline’s blood had saved her life and Bonnie was grateful. Mostly.

It was such a different feeling from when Bonnie gave Caroline blood. She only did it on a conditional basis (the condition being when it was too dangerous for Caroline to hunt or take a trip to the blood bank) and Caroline never took more than a few drops at a time. Afterward, Bonnie never felt more than a little light-headed.

But this, this was different. Bonnie could feel the extra strength pumping through her veins. All of her senses were heightened and she felt like she might go insane from the intensity of her emotions. She realized this must be how Caroline felt all the time, only more-so. That thought left Bonnie stricken with guilt for every time she had complained about Caroline’s mood-swings or questioned her reckless impulses. Bonnie swore she would be more understanding of both in the future.

 

013\. Afterlife/016. Endless Sorrow

Caroline watched them lower Bonnie’s body into the ground and felt a chill run through her that had nothing to do with the cold. Stefan said a few words and Elena cried a few tears but Caroline just stood there in some kind of trance.

Later that night, Stefan found her outside, just staring up at the cloudy night sky. He reached for her hand and she let him take it, drawing what little bit of comfort she could from the feel of his skin against hers.

“Do you think there’s an afterlife?” Caroline asked, not turning to look at him. “I mean, for us.”

Stefan was quiet for a long time and Caroline wondered if she had actually said the words out loud. “I hope so,” he finally offered, gently squeezing her hand.

Caroline was grateful for the answer, even if was just a lie. She couldn’t imagine spending the rest of eternity like this. Watching everyone she loved die around her as she just kept on going. She had to imagine there was something beyond this undead life of theirs. Of endless sorrow and remarkable pain. Of grief and violence and the sacrifices of the innocent. Without the thought that she might get to see Bonnie and all those she’d lost again someday, Caroline wouldn’t know how to go on. Without that hope, she really would be dead.


End file.
